


The First Time Oikawa Comforted Iwaizumi

by Nick_367



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys Kissing, Domestic Fluff, Established Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mentions of Sex, No Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28497096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nick_367/pseuds/Nick_367
Summary: When Iwaizumi comes home upset, which rarely occurs, Oikawa must figure out how to comfort his boyfriend.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45





	The First Time Oikawa Comforted Iwaizumi

**Author's Note:**

> Some songs to listen to while reading (in order):  
> 1) Hold You by Hanna Ferm and LIAMOO  
> 2) Hey Stupid, I Love You by JP Saxe  
> 3) Lover by Taylor Swift  
> 4) Perfectly Imperfect by Declan J Donovan  
> 5) Reasons Why I Like You by Abbey Glover

Oikawa and Iwaizumi had been dating for over three years. Surprisingly, in those three years, Oikawa had never seen Iwaizumi upset unless they fought. Oikawa, on the other hand, had been upset several times since they had met, resulting in Iwaizumi comforting him over the years. Since Iwaizumi was good at keeping his composure, Oikawa did not know how to comfort him, so he panicked when Iwaizumi came home that day, obviously upset. 

When Iwaizumi had come home that day, it was obvious he had been crying. Oikawa rushed to his side. "Baby, what's wrong?!" The taller boy asked. Iwaizumi just shook his head, meaning he did not want to talk about it right now. So Oikawa decided to leave it be. He was going to comfort his boyfriend, something he had never had to do before. 

"Okay, I know you don't wanna talk about it but-" Oikawa started. 

"Then don't. It's that simple," Iwaizumi snapped. 

"I wasn't going to make you. Do you mind not being an ass though?" Oikawa said calmly, yet with anger evident in his voice. 

"I'm sorry, Tooru." 

"It's fine, Haji. You're obviously upset, but I'm not going to pressure you about it." 

Iwaizumi walked into their room, but was shocked Oikawa did not follow. Instead, Oikawa decided to run Iwaizumi a bath. Once the bathtub was full, he walked into their bedroom to see his boyfriend lying face flat on the bed. 

"Alright, get up," Oikawa said. 

"No." 

"What was that? I could've sworn you said no, but I must have heard wrong." 

"You didn't," Iwaizumi replied. 

"Haji, will you please get up? I ran a bath for you because you stink, no offense." 

"You'll have to drag me out of bed for that." 

"Fine," Oikawa said as he dragged Iwaizumi off the bed by the ankle. 

"What the hell, Tooru?!" Iwaizumi yelled as he stood up. 

"What? You need a bath, Hajime," Oikawa replied. He then picked Iwaizumi up and carried him to the bathroom. 

"Put me down, damn you!" Iwaizumi was squirming in Oikawa's arms trying to get out of his grip. 

"Hmmm...no." 

They got into the bathroom and Oikawa sat Iwaizumi down. 

"Do you want me to undress you or do you want to undress yourself?" 

"You can do it. I don't have the energy." 

Oikawa began to undress his boyfriend before picking him up and setting him in the tub. He was about to leave, but Iwaizumi asked, "Can you join me?"

Oikawa smiled and replied with a, "Sure," before undressing himself and sitting in the tub behind Iwaizumi. The latter then leaned his back onto his boyfriend's chest and relaxed. So Oikawa just sat there hugging him from behind, he knew Iwaizumi would talk when he was ready. 

After about 20 minutes, Iwaizumi sighed and said, "I got fired." 

"Hmm...why?" Oikawa was shocked to hear that, but he could not worry excessively for Iwaizumi's sake. 

"Can you wash my body while I talk, Tooru?" Iwaizumi asked, sitting up. 

"Yeah sure." 

Oikawa grabbed a washcloth and started to wash Iwaizumi's back while the latter started to talk.

"So, I didn't necessarily get fired. I got laid off because the company was losing too much money or whatever. I don't know why they fired me. I did my work like I should," Iwaizumi paused to turn around so Oikawa could wash his chest before continuing, "I heard someone say something about me dating a guy though, so I think that may have been part of it. It's just...I worked my ass off for that. You saw how hard I studied and worked for that job. Hell, I almost missed our first anniversary because I was working so damn much!" 

"I know, Hajime. I know," Oikawa said. He knew his voice would often calm down his lover when he was upset. He finished washing Iwaizumi and asked, "Do you want me to wash that hedgehog hair too?" 

"Sure, asshole. I don't look like a hedgehog by the way," Iwaizumi acted annoyed, but Oikawa knew that he found it funny. They sat in silence as Oikawa washed Iwaizumi's normally spiky hair that flattened out while wet. While Oikawa was washing his lover’s hair, an idea to cheer up his boyfriend came to mind. They finished their bath and got out. Iwaizumi asked Oikawa to dry his hair for him (towel dry only, blow dryers burn hair) to which the latter agreed.  
The two got dressed and cuddled before going to bed. Well, Iwaizumi was asleep, but Oikawa was not. He was planning how he would cheer up his boyfriend. 

The next day, Oikawa woke them up early and told Iwaizumi to pack a bag of clothes. 

"Why are we packing, Tooru?" Iwaizumi asked. 

"You'll see. Just make sure it's good for cold weather." 

"Are we going somewhere?" 

"Yeah." 

"Where?" 

"Switzerland." 

Iwaizumi's eyes lit up with excitement. Oikawa knew Iwaizumi always wanted to go to Switzerland, so he planned this trip to cheer him up. 

"Really?! For how long?!" Iwaizumi asked. 

"Yes, Iwa-chan. We'll be there for about two weeks." 

Iwaizumi ran up and hugged his boyfriend while saying, "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you," over and over again. Oikawa just looked down at his boyfriend and said, "You're welcome, Hajime." 

"So, Tooru, when do we leave?" 

"Later today." 

"What?! Oh shit, I need to get packed!" 

"Oh, by the way, I've already packed some stuff for us."

Iwaizumi sighed in relief. They finished packing less than two hours later and had some time to kill, so they went to the airport a bit early. Iwaizumi could hardly contain how excited he was.

"You look cute," Oikawa said. 

"W-what? S-shut up Tooru," Iwaizumi replied, with a heavy blush on his face. 

"Glad to know that after three years, I still make you flustered Iwa-chan." 

"I said for you to shut up Tooru." Oikawa laughed at the state of his boyfriend who looked both annoyed and flustered.

They got onto their plane after that and flew to Switzerland. After they arrived, they went to a ski resort in Zermatt. 

"Do you want to rest and go skiing tomorrow, babe?" Oikawa asked. 

"Yes. I am...very jet lagged," Iwaizumi responded.

The couple went to sleep. The day after, they went skiing and did several things in the area. They stayed there for six days. On the seventh day, they packed their stuff and took a nearly four hour train ride to Lucerne. They checked into another hotel when they got there and went to bed. 

Over the next few days, they visited several attractions. They had a lot of fun and Oikawa noticed how happy Iwaizumi was from this trip. On their last day there, Oikawa and Iwaizumi had dinner before the two men went to Lake Lucerne around sunset. It was a beautiful view. 

Iwaizumi was taking in the view when he turned to Oikawa and said, "Thank you for this. I needed it." 

"Don't thank me yet, Haji."

Iwaizumi looked at him in confusion when Oikawa got down on one knee and pulled out a ring. Iwaizumi's eyes began to water. 

"Iwaizumi Hajime, I love you more than you can possibly know. I was going to wait a little longer to plan this trip and propose to you, but I pushed the plans forward because of how upset you were and-" 

"So you only proposed to me because I was upset?" 

Oikawa began to panic, the look in his eyes saying it all to Iwaizumi, before blurting out, "No! No Iwa-chan! I had this planned out. I just pushed it forward and I-" 

"Calm down. I'm just messing with you. Continue." 

"Oh okay. Anyways, I love you so much and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I hope you want to be with me as well. And I mean, yeah, you're an ass, you can be aggressive, and you really suck at affection, but that's what makes you, you. You’re perfect for me because underneath that hard exterior is the soft, gentle, and caring man that I’ve fallen in love with. A man who I know will protect me as much as I would him. And...despite your almost gorilla-like appearance with your spiky brown hair and buff arms, you are the most beautiful person I have ever seen. I want to spend the rest of my life looking into your green eyes, rubbing my hands in your surprisingly soft hair, clinging to you and sitting on your lap as we watch movies, feeling your hands on my body, and hearing the beautiful sounds that come out of your mouth as I touch yours. There is no one else that I would rather do all of that with, so will you marry me, Haji?" 

"Of course I will Tooru." 

Oikawa slid the ring on Iwaizumi's finger, stood up, and kissed him. For a few minutes, it was silent aside from the sounds of their mouths colliding. Eventually they pulled away for air and Iwaizumi looked at Oikawa mischievously before asking, “So Tooru, were you trying to make me horny with that last part?”

“Maybe I was. Maybe I wasn’t,” Oikawa replied with a smirk almost acting suggestive.

Iwaizumi leaned closer like he was going to kiss Oikawa again and the latter leaned in as well before yelping in pain after Iwaizumi smacked him on the back off the head. Oikawa stood there stunned before Iwaizumi flirtily said, “Yeah, well it didn’t work.” Oikawa pouted in response and turned away from Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi forced his now fiancé to look at him, grabbed his face, and gave him kisses all over before saying, “Love you, baby.”

“I love you too, Iwa-chan, even if you’re an ass,” Oikawa scoffs.

“I’m your ass.”

“Yes you are, Hajime,” Oikawa smiled and hugged his fiancé.

They stayed at the lake until the sun set and started to go to the hotel to pack. It wasn’t far, so they chose to walk back and enjoy the evening air. They were walking in silence, holding hands, before Iwaizumi said, “So you think I’m the most beautiful person you’ve ever seen?”

Oikawa could hear the cockiness in Iwaizumi’s voice. He chuckled and turned so that he was facing Iwaizumi before replying, “Without a doubt.” The love was showing in Oikawa’s eyes with that single sentence that fell from his lips.

Even if Oikawa was being cute, Iwaizumi still wanted to act a bit arrogant so he smirked and said, “I knew you could never resist my fine ass.”

Oikawa lightly punched his fiancé in the shoulder, laughed, and said, “Has my cockiness rubbed off on you that much?!”

“Yes.”

“Well, it doesn’t suit you, my love. I like my non-arrogant Hajime.”

There was a moment of silence before Oikawa added, “But yes, I could never resist that fine ass of yours. Although my favorite thing about you is your lips and after that is your eyes.”

“Why?”

“Simple. I get to kiss your lips. Those lips that release every compliment, and insult, of yours. Those same lips that your beautiful moans come out of each time we have sex.”

Iwaizumi was heavily blushing. It took a moment for him to regain his composure before he asked, “What about my eyes?”

“First of all, they’re absolutely fucking beautiful. Second of all, unlike your lips, your eyes never lie to me. Every time you’ve pushed me away, you’re eyes begged me to stay. I can recognize every change in you through your eyes. I’ve seen them light up in fear, anger, pain, adoration, and I’ve seen them widen in pleasure,” Oikawa finished, thoughtfully.

“Wow. I didn’t know you thought that.”

“Of course I do, Haji,” Oikawa paused before adding, “And what’s your favorite feature of mine?”

“I don’t have one. I love everything about you,” Iwaizumi responded, sounding more confident in that statement than anything else in his life. Oikawa blushed and gave Iwaizumi a soft, passionate kiss on the lips and the latter knew how much that meant to his fiancé. 

When they pulled away, Oikawa looked at Iwaizumi with adoration and asked, “How did I get so lucky?”

“I should be asking you that, Tooru. I mean, you did do all this to cheer me up.”

“Yeah. I guess we both got pretty lucky, huh?” Oikawa chuckled.

Iwaizumi chuckled and replied, “Yeah, I guess so.”

They continued walking in a content silence to the hotel. They packed their bags when they got to the hotel and went to sleep. The next day, they went back to Japan. Both were smiling at the thought of how wonderful their trip together was and they were already missing Switzerland. They knew they would have to go back again, someday.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment some feedback, I appreciate it.
> 
> Follow my Instagram for updates: k.__.editz


End file.
